


Dark Side

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Sharky tries to hide the truth from you, but it doesn't really work.





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what prompted this or why, but I wrote it, and now I’m posting it. If you would like a part two, let me know and I will make it happen!

He’d been trying to act tough. Been trying to impress you this whole time. And he’d been trying to keep you from his shitty little cabin. He had to act like he had his shit together. But as awkward as he was, it wasn’t easy. Especially once he realized how close to his place the two of you were getting.

“Hey, uh, I think I saw some Peggies that way,” he stated, pointing in the direction you had just come from.

“Would you relax, Sharky,” you admonished. “There’s a cabin just over the hill, which means there might be food. And a warm place to rest for a bit. You’re starting to stumble and I’m fighting to keep my eyes open.” He bit his lip, unable to tell the truth.

Sure, his house was just over the hill, but there would be no food.

He followed you, not saying a single thing. Maybe he could get away with acting like this wasn’t where he slept at night. Maybe he could get out of this with his dignity intact. He had grown to care about you, and grown slightly attached to you.

Who was he kidding? He was ridiculously attached to you.

He tried to act cool as you pushed the door open. Why bother locking it? Wasn’t anything in there anyone was gonna steal. He had nothing of value. Nothing besides this house. The only thing his parents bothered leaving him.

He froze when he heard the pitiful meows from the back door.

He moved on instinct, setting his shot gun down and grabbing the food. He grabbed the stack of bowls and moved to the six kennels outside.

“Hey, calm down,” he soothed. “I’m here, babies. I know, it’s all scary and shit with those assholes running around. Lemme give you some food. Just calm down, pretty babies.” He quickly began filling bowls with cat food and giving each cat their share.

“Sharky,” your voice called, and he paused. “This is your house, isn’t it?”

His shoulders slumped. No need in hiding it. You could tell. Because he could navigate this place with his eyes closed. Because he wasn’t even bothering with searching for food. Because he knew this place would not be warm or safe. It never was. It probably never would be.

“Yeah,” he answered, not meeting your gaze.

“Why didn’t you say so?” He shrugged.

“Cause I wanted to look like I had my shit together. I mean, be honest. A thirty seven year old man should have a job. And a car that’s not a piece of shit. And a place of his own that isn’t the run down shack his parents raised him in.”

He could feel how angry he was. Mostly at himself. All he had to do was quit lighting fires and fucking get his life on track. But his uncle had said he’d pay for everything, so long as Sharky didn’t do something stupid and ruin his shot at senator.

“I shouldn’t even be alive. My parents didn’t want me. Made that more than clear. Stuck me with this stupid fucking name. Didn’t give a shit what happened to me. If it wasn’t for Aunt Addie, I’d probably be dead by now. I mean, who the fuck plays porn to the point a thirteen year old boy thinks grabbing a girl’s training bra in public is okay? And now fucking look at me. Grown, with a piece of shit car, and this piece of shit house, and more charges than what should be acceptable.”

He couldn’t stop himself now. It was always like this for him. And he wouldn’t be able to stop until he’d poured his soul out.

“I dropped out. Washed up. I’ve got nothing but this place and the cats. It’s a miracle they’re even alive, since I freeze my ass of every winter. Only reason I still have this place is my uncle pays for everything and pays off the cops so that no one can dig me up and use me to derail his campaign. Only family that even wants me around is Aunt Addie and Hurk. And that’s only because they pity me, or they have some use for me. I ain’t got nothing, and all I’ll ever be is nothing. And I didn’t want you to realize it cause then you’d leave. Like everyone else. You’ll leave, and I’ll be stuck here, wishing I could make something of myself. And you won’t think nothing of me once you’re gone. No one ever does.”

He was looking away again, hiding the tears. Now that it was all out in the open, it wouldn’t shock him if he looked up and you were gone. Everyone always left. His family, his so called friends. He was alone. And he tried to make the best of it, but right now, he was so tired. And when he was tired, he couldn’t pull himself from the dark thoughts.

And when he went dark, it was downright scary.

“Sharky,” you murmured, reaching for his hand. He tensed as your fingers brushed his wrists. “You’re the most positive person I know.”

“I know. I always say any day where I’m breathing is a good day. But this is what linger beneath. These are the truths no one wants to hear. That I sometimes wish I hadn’t been born. That if it weren’t for the cats, I’d probably never get out of bed. I’m nothing. Plain and simple.” Your fingers traced a thin scar.

“Oh, Shark, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is,” you pleaded, and he nodded slowly. “Sharky…”

“I was at my lowest then,” he admitted. “I figured everyone would be better off without me. If Aunt Addie hadn’t come by with food for me and the cats, I wouldn’t be here. She saved my life, and I owe her for it. But I can’t ever pay her back.” You pulled him into a tight hug.

“Don’t think about it,” you instructed as he hugged you back. “Come on. The bed is big enough for both of us. Let’s get some rest. We’ve been going for days with no sleep.” He nodded and let you lead him to his bed. He sat on the edge and kicked his shoes off, and you did the same before laying down, pulling him close again.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, fighting to hold himself together. “I didn’t mean to unload on you like that.”

“Just rest, Sharky. I’ve got you. You aren’t alone anymore."


End file.
